<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life of a witcher's mate - version 2 by Superherogeek1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892281">Life of a witcher's mate - version 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1'>Superherogeek1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life of a witcher mate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Bonding, Ciri is their pup, Claim Biting, Domestic Fluff, Eskel had depression, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier is his mate, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, M/M, Marriage, Meet the Family, Not Actually A/B/O UA, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Reunions, Scenting, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witcher Instincts, Witcher!Jaskier, Wolf Instincts, geralt is Alpha because he is he is head of his "pack", mutant!jaskier, witcher transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Witcher's were more animalistic than people realize? What if they have certain instincts that are difficult to over come?<br/>what would happen to a human when they agree to mate with a Witcher only to suddenly transform into a mutant in the process?<br/>And who the hell is Heather?</p><p>read to find out ;)</p><p>and remember to go read version 1 as well!</p><p>Update: 2/28/2020: now cross-posted on Wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Lambert, Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Original Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Original Female Character(s), Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life of a witcher mate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. pups and mates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>remember chanter 1 &amp; 2 are very similar to version 1 then plot splits from version 1 at chapter 3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few months since Cirilla had found Geralt in the woods and even though neither had any idea why, they had already built a strong father-daughter bond. It was destiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, now that he and a dozing Ciri were on Roach on their way to Rivia, Geralt couldn't help but let his mind wander to the day they found each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At the time, Gerald had walked out of that forest with Cirilla held to his chest. Her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and his arms holding her protectively. The merchant and his wife had looked at the pair in confusion before the woman, Yeva had tried to take Ciri from his arms. However, neither expected the witcher's pupils to slit and for him to growl lowly, sharp teeth bared and obviously possessive of the snoozing girl in his arm. Yeva backed away and the witcher stands down slightly but still glares at her, almost challenging her to try and take his pup. After all, it would give him an excuse to rip her throat out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously noticing that the witcher was not letting the girl go, the merchant and his wife just lead him into the guest room where they had insisted he rest. After grunting in appreciation, Geralt laid back on the bed without moving Cirilla from his lap so she was tucked to his chest as the merchant and Yeva sat on chairs beside him. He could tell they wanted an explanation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why do you act this way? Do you know her?" The merchant had asked once he was comfortable. Gerald looked down at his child, his pup, surprise and considered his answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She is my child surprise." He said "I saved her birth father. Unfortunately, her mother and father died when she was very young. Her grandmother and grandfather raised her as I had no intention of claiming her until she could choose for herself if she wished to go with me or stay at her home. A distant god father of sorts. But then she ran away after her grandparents were murdered and I have been trying to find her since I heard what had happened. My life as a witcher was never conducive to raising a pup, witchers are sterile for a reason, and I didn't wish for her to be ripped from her real parents because of some debt that she had no part in. People say witchers do not feel but they're wrong. I love her as a daughter and I hope she comes to love me as a father, or at the very least an uncle." Geralt had answered softly, his now round golden eyes stared down at her delicate face as he reached up and brushed his fingers gently through her hair. Unexpectedly though, a small shy smile lit up her face and she looked up at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you too, Dad." She had whispered tearfully. Geralt felt his own eyes tear up and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a familiar voice broke through the flashback and Geralt found he was on the outskirts of Rivia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Toss a coin to your witcher! Oh Valley of plenty…" Geralt could hear from the tavern down the road. With a small smile, Geralt shook Ciri awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, wake up. We're here." He said softly. Ciri sat up from where she was leaning against his front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we?" She asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rivia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where you're from?" She asked curiously as she looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kind of. My mother lives here but I wasn't born here." He answered gruffly as he directs Roach to the tavern. He gets off and then helps Ciri down before tying off Roach. Geralt then took Ciri's hand and led her inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go get a table." Geralt said calmly then went to to order dinner before walking back to the table ciri had picked for them. He sits next to her and smiles softly as she immediately picks his arm up and puts it over her shoulder so she could cuddle against his side. She then puts his hand on her head and let's go of him. So, huffing a laugh at the obvious message, he starts gently running his fingers through her hair and lightly scratching her scalp like he knew she enjoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad? Is that song about you?" Ciri asked curiously as they listened to a certain bard sing his heart out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Jaskier is an old friend. We traveled together for nearly 2 decades. I had begun to think of him as a possible mate, we were that close." Geralt said sadly as he watched the bard sing on the stage. The bard hadn't noticed them in the audience yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you go to him?" Ciri asked, not even questioning Geralt's word choice for his and the Bard's relationship.  She had heard early on that witchers tended to have more animalistic instincts and using words like mate and pup were normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We had a bad fight about a year ago. I said some things I regret during a bad situation and he left. We haven't spoken since." Geralt said quietly. Ciri hums understandingly and gets up and walks towards Jaskier. Geralt just watches her go in resignation and takes a gulp of his mead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier had finished singing when a little girl walks up with a smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, deary. You’re not here alone are you?” Jaskier asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, I’m here with my dad. I just wanted to tell you that I liked your song.” the girl said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. It’s about an old long lost friend.” Jaskier said before he took a drink of his ale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why was he lost?” the girl asked innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had a fight. He said some things that hurt but I know he didn’t mean them. He was having a bad day and was hurting himself and he took it out on me since i was the only one there. I wish I could find him again, to tell him that I don’t blame him and I forgave him a long time ago.” Jaskier answered sadly. Unknown to both of them, Geralt could hear them and decided to go to them in the guise of telling Ciri that the food had arrived, which technically was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt stood and walked over to the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiona, go back to the table. Our meal has arrived.” Geralt said as he walked up behind Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok dad!” she said happily before skipping past Jaskier who turned to introduce himself to the girls father but froze at the sight of his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geralt?" Jaskier muttered in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hums softly before doing something no one ever expected a witcher to do, he pulled Jaskier into his arms and hugged him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry about what I said. I was upset and I didn't mean any of it. With the exception of finding Fiona, you're the best thing to happen to me. I missed you." Geralt said quietly before pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand and I forgive you. So? What are you doing in town? I thought you never wanted to come back?" Jaskier asked as he and Geralt walked over to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had gotten bit by a ghoul saving a merchant and even though, ghoul bites aren't fatal for witchers, they hurt like a bitch and cause an extreme fever as our body gets rid of the virus. So as a result, I had a fever vision a few hours before meeting Fiona, who is actually Princess Cirilla of Cintra, but I'm the only one who calls her by her first name. She prefers Fiona. Anyway, it was a vision of my mother. I didn't remember her until I had the vision. I'm here to see if she's still alive. I'm 103 years old, Jeskier. There is a very real possibility that she's gone but I need to know why she left me on that road near Kaer Morhen." Geralt said softly as they sat down and he pulled his now full pup to his side. Jaskier nods and smiles softly before reaching over to pull some of the meat of the Turkey leg Geralt was currently taking a bite of. He pops the piece in his mouth and swallows before smiling sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I hope you get your answer, my friend." Jaskier sighed before getting up. However, before he could make it far, Geralt grabbed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come with us. I missed you and I'm gonna need help taking care of the pup here. I'll need someone to stay with her when I get contracted." Geralt said hopefully and gestures to Ciri with his head. Jaskier looks into the round golden eyes and for the first time, noticed that they only appear round when Geralt looks at Roach, him and Fiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. I already have a room and it's got 2 beds. Come on. You two can bunk with me tonight and then we'll go find your mom in the morning." Jaskier said happily. Geralt smiles and quickly finishes his food before picking up Ciri who was close to falling asleep and followed Jaskier up to the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside, Geralt lays Cirilla down on one bed, removes her boots and pulls the blanket up before kissing her forehead softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night, Little Wolf, Love you." He whispered before going back over to the other bed and sitting down next to where Jaskier was laying on his side, watching them. Geralt removed his boots and his armor before laying down as well facing Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I really am sorry about what I said all those years ago." Geralt said quietly. Jaskier looks at him before leaning forward and before either know what is happening, their lips meet. Geralt freezes in surprise, making Jaskier pull back in fear and shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I-I-" Jaskier whispers in horror at what he'd done but is cut off by Geralt wrapping his hand around Jaskier's neck to pull him back down. Their lips meet again and Geralt immediately takes control of the kiss as Jaskier opens his mouth to him, letting the witcher explore all he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier pulls away breathlessly and stares at Geralt in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you." He mutters at the golden ringed pupils slit in arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." Geralt rumbles and pulls their lips together again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AH! Seriously!? Can you two not do that when I'm in the room!" Ciri's voice sounds, making them jerk apart. Geralt looks over at Cirilla who is laying there scowling at them but the amusement in her eyes assured him that she accepted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, little sparrow. Good night." Jaskier said with a small chuckle as he settled down on top of Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. Goodnight, papa. Good night dad." She rolled her eyes and said with a yawn before she rolled over. Jaskier looks up at Geralt with tearful, happy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She called me papa. Fuck, Geralt. Why do I already love her so much? I just met her." Jaskier mutters, complete awe and joy in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I felt the same way when I found her. It's, dare I say, the work of destiny." Geralt chuckles before pressing a soft kiss to his bard's hair then relaxing against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jas, can I ask you something important?" Geralt asked nervously. Jaskier propped himself up on his elbow and looked at him questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you be my mate?" Geralt asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geralt, I can't give you an answer until I know what you mean by mate." Jaskier said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fair. When witchers find that someone they are destined for and love with everything they are, they mate with that person. It's a precursor for marriage which should be done soon after at Kaer Morhen. A witcher's instincts are animalistic in nature and when we find our mate, we get very protective and possessive of our mate. I'll be compelled to claim you when we make love for the first time and by claiming I mean a deep bite on yours and my shoulder. Jaskier, you have to understand, if I claim you, you're mine, forever and you'll have to remember that you need to claim me too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jas, after claiming, your body will physically change. You'll live as long as I do and vise versa, it's extremely rare for witchers to out live the death of their mate. Also, because of a compound in our saliva that activates when extremely aroused and is entered into the bloodstream directly, You'll become closer to what I am. More durable, more enhanced, stronger, faster. You need to understand the implications of being my mate if you want to truly be with me. If not, you need to leave. If you don't leave, and you don't accept, I may try to make you submit by using brute strength. I don't want to hurt you. That's why I always tried to keep you at arms length, every inch of me is screaming at me to pin you to the bed and make you mine without your consent and I don't want that for you. I want you to have a choice. And the transformation is extremely painful." Geralt explained worriedly. Jaskier looks at him in shock as he took in what Geralt just told him. Geralt could tell he was weighing every possible outcome of accepting and refusing but to his surprise, Jaskier grinned tearfully</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I accept. I'll be your mate and I'll marry you at Kaer Morhen. I love you." Jaskier said before leaning down and kissing the now grinning witcher beneath him. Geralt kissed down his neck and Jaskier jumped a little when he felt Geralt nip a little at his neck, obviously marking him. It would be enough to ward off others but not enough to change his physiology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That will have to do for now. Let's get some sleep." Geralt said before pulling Jaskier to him, allowing them both to fall asleep within seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. mothers, sisters, and gryffins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Geralt, Jaskier, walked around with Cirilla riding Roach and eventually found where the sorceress, Visenna, lived. After tying off roach, they make their way up the cottage steps and Geralt knocks on the door. The door opens at they are met with a shocked auburn haired woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mother?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Visenna of Rivia was enjoying her morning in the quiet cottage that she shared with her daughter, Marie, were talking over breakfast when a knock on the door sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Visenna gets up to answer it and was shocked to find her son on her doorstep with another man at his side and a teen girl on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mother?" Geralt asked uneasily, his eyes partially slit in caution. Visenna smiles tearfully and nods before stepping back and allowing them entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three walk in and the girl gets down and goes to cling to Jaskier as the woman pulls Geralt into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so glad I get this chance. Korin forced me to give you up. He wanted you aborted since you were sired by another terrible man that I do not want think about. Yet, I refused since you had no choice in being made, just as I had no choice to making you. So we compromised. That's why I left you at Kaer Morhen. I knew you would get a better chance at life there than in an orphanage. I'm so sorry, Henry. That monster, I said no, but he kept going and because of him you were sired and forced into this life." Visenna said tearfully against his armored shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hums in understanding before they let go of each other before suddenly a different scent caught his nose. Visenna watches as his head tilts slightly, his eyebrows scrunch as he sniffs quietly while looking around the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who else is here? The other woman. Where is she?" Geralt said curiously, his tone going to his default toneless low pitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Marie, come here please." Visenna called into the kitchen. Marie walks around the wall to see her mother with a hulking mass of an armored man standing with another man and a child. She looks at the white haired man in confusion as his slit pupil widen in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mother, who is this?" Marie asked curiously. The man hums softly and stepped toward with a hand extended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My name is Geralt and I'm your big brother. Behind me is my mate to be, Jaskier, and my daughter, Fiona. I call her Cirilla or pup though." Geralt said warmly as she watches as his pupils widen as she smiles down at his daughter as she came up and held his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you Fiona. I'm your Aunt Marie." Marie said soothingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you call her pup?" Marie asked curiously. Geralt shrugs with a little grunt and mumbles about checking the bulletin then walks out the door leaving visenna and Marie in shocked confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't take it personally. They're all like that. He was completely alone for the first 80 or so years of his life and is taught at a young age that vulnerability gets you killed. He doesn't understand social behavior and it's hard for him to open up to people he's just met. He's known me for almost 25 years and he still has trouble opening up to me. You'll learn what all his grunts and hums mean the more time you spend with him. Give him space for now."  Jaskier said reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, Geralt hadn't come back so Marie went out to the tavern where Citi said she sensed him. She walked in to see him talking to the town mayor at a table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Geralt? What's going on?" She said curiously as she walked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing's wrong. I just have a job to do." Geralt said before turning back to the mayor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have the gryffin in a few hours." He told the mayor before turning and guiding Marie towards the cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you going after the gryffin? It's dangerous!" Marie asked worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really don't know what I am, do you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Why?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a witcher, Marie. I'm the white wolf, that's why I call Fiona my pup and jaskier my mate to be." Geralt answers as they reach the cottage. Geralt opens the door and grabs his sword bag from where it sat next to the door. Jaskier looks up at Geralt in understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you going after now?" He asked as Citi gets up and hands him his potion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A gryffin. I should be back in a few hours. The mayor said it's already been injured so it shouldn't be too hard of a fight." Geralt said with a small shrug. He then took the potion from Ciri and kneeled down to hug her tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You be good for Jaskier. I'll probably be back around lunchtime. I love you." He mumbles before kissing her forehead and standing up. He then hugs Jaskier and whispers his love into the bard's ear before pulling away and nodding to Visenna and Marie before walking out the door, potion and swords in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's almost night fall and Jaskier was about to go out and look for Geralt when the witcher suddenly crashes in through the door covered in blood and clutching his ribs. He grunts in pain as he limps inside, his still black eyes finding Jaskier's before they roll back and he collapses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad!!!" Ciri cries and runs over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Geralt!" Visenna, Marie, and Jaskier yell in shock and follow Ciri over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier reaches him first and immediately goes to work getting his shirt off to reveal a deep puncture that would kill a human in seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sparrow, get his potion." He said shakily as he and Visenna start dragging him to a bed in a nearby room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pain of his wound being cleaned startled Geralt a wake and he grunts in pain while Cirilla runs in with the potion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad, here. You need to drink this." Cirilla said worried. Geralt looks at her and gives her a small pained smile, obviously trying to reassure her he'll be alright before taking it and downing the contents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marie pulls Cirilla back while Jaskier pulls Visenna back as Geralt bows off the bed with a howl of pain. He grips the bed so hard it splinters in his hand. The wound heals before their very eyes and leaves Geralt a sweaty, breathless mess. Once Geralt relaxes, Ciri pushes away from Marie and timidly walks over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad?" She whimpers, making Geralt crack open an eyes and smile tiredly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm okay. Promise. Fuck, I hate that potion but really does its job well though. The potion hurts more than the wound itself. Now, come 'ere and give your old man some snuggles while I take a nap." Geralt said tiredly as he lifts his arm, silently inviting Cirilla to lay next to him. So, with a small sob, she clambers over to him and curls up against him and cries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's let them rest." Visenna says quietly to Marie as ciri calms while she and Geralt both start drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll see you both in the morning. Thank you for your help." Jaskier says quietly before closing the door so he is left alone with his mate and their pup. Jaskier quietly sits next by Gerald's head and brushes a hand through both Ciri's and Geralt's hair as he waits for ciri to fall asleep. Once he's sure she's in a deep enough sleep, he picks her up and sets her on the bed in the room next to Geralt's then sets to work getting some warm water and a rag and after getting Geralt to strip naked, goes about cleaning the blood and sweat off his lover. He's halfway done when he looks up and sees two round golden eyes just watching him. Jaskier just scowled and continues his work, upset that Geralt had been hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know I can smell your anger. I'm sorry for getting hurt like that. The information I got was wrong.  It was the baby gryffin that was injured. The mother was completely healthy and severely pissed off." Geralt mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the situation. I was so scared. I just got you back and now, I almost lost you." Jaskier whispered as tears ran down his face. However, he ignored them and continued trying to clean Geralt off. Geralt hums tiredly and closes his eyes again as Jaskier finishes his task. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew an equally naked Jaskier was laying down next to him and moving to holding him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"good night, my song bird." Geralt mumbles and kisses Jaskier's forehead before allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Geralt woke late and came out to find Ciri reading on the floor next to the fire while Jaskier lounged on the couch and strummed his lute idly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning." He mumbles gruffly as he walks over to the couch and, puts Jaskier's lute on the ground then plopped down with his face on Jaskie's stomach with a loud, long groan. Jaskier grunts at the sudden weight on his lower half but laughs softly and runs his fingers through Gerald's hair and scratches lightly at the bare muscular back the was presented to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was incredibly dramatic. I fear I'm rubbing off on you a little too much." Jaskier chuckles, making Geralt huff in annoyance but refuses to move from his spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nana and Aunt Marie went to the market. They said they'll be back soon." Cirilla said without looking up from her book. Geralt hums in acknowledgment but still doesn't move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie and Visenna were walking around the market, looking for things they needed when they were stopped by the mayor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Visenna! Have you seen the witcher, he didn't return from the hunt last night and I need to give him his coin if he finished."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, he's at my hut. He got hurt and came there for medical attention. You can go there if you want, I'm sure he's awake by now. I won't be long." Visenna said calmly, making the mayor nod and walk off with a small thank you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mayor arrived at the hut and knocked on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's open, come in." A voice called out, making the mayor open the door and walk in. There to his surprise was the witcher laying face down on the the bard's lap a teen girl sitting on the witcher's back and was braiding brightly colored flowers into his white hair. The bard looks up as and smiles apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry about him. He's sore from last night's fight and I'm actually very surprising he didn't wake up when you knocked on the door." Jaskier said as he rubbed Gerald's shoulders making the man purr happily. That deep rumble in his broad chest startled everyone but Jaskier, who couldn't help but coo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Melitele, he's purring. He doesn't do it often, I tell you, but when he does I feel like I just need to hold him and never let go." Jaskier squeals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't wake Dad up, Papa! He needs sleep!" The girl said warningly before continuing to braid more flowers into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mayor was surprised to see the witcher so docile. Many thought witchers to be monsters but what he was seeing was a purring man who was cuddling another and sleeping peacefully while his daughter did his hair up with flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's of no consequence. I assume he finished the job?" The mayor asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, he finished the job and he told me last night after he healed that there were actually two gryffins: a mother and a baby. He told me it was the baby that had been injured and that the mother was very angry and protective of her cub. She gave him a pretty bad puncture, one that would kill a normal human in seconds. He lasted just long enough to get in through the door before collapsing." Jaskier said quietly as Citi finished the last braid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Well, I'm deeply sorry that our misinformation caused such an injury. Please tell him when he wakes that I doubled the amount due since he took care of two gryffin instead of the one like we agreed. The coins are in this bag here and here's the rest." The mayor said regretfully as he set the bag on the table then set another bag down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm already awake ya know." Geralt said softly as he moved to roll over and pulled Citi to lay on top of him. The mayor watched as the girl sighs happily and snuggles up against the witcher who smiles lightly and kisses her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I apologize for waking you, Sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it. The only reason I didn't move was because I know your no threat and that if I moved my head, it would mess the braids up." Geralt said with a small shug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I may, you had your back turned to me. How did you know I'm not a threat?" The mayor asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your scent is calm and slightly regretful, I can't smell nor hear any kind or weapon on you. Also my pup and my intended mate have calm heartbeats and don't smell of fear at all." Geralt said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can smell emotions like that?" The mayor asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. In a way. Fear smells of rancid milk. Happiness usually smells like fresh rain in a forest. Anger smells of burning spice and cinder. lust and arousal usually smell of sweet nectar, like flowers. I can also tell if people are armed too because I can hear the steel clink in the holster, I can smell the oil and the iron in the metal itself as well as the leather of the strap and the scabbard. I can also hear the slight difference in the footfall as a person adjusts their weight to compensate for the heavy metal on their side or back." Geralt answered truthfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mayor looks at him in shock before chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, thank you, White Wolf, for helping take care of our problem." The mayor said before bidding them goodbye. The mayor then walked out just as Marie and Visenna walked in. And at the sight of Geralt with flowers braided into his hair, Marie couldn't help but chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hardy har har! Jaskier and I are going to go out. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Ciri, stay here. Jaskier and I have some things that we need to discuss that don't concern you." Geralt said before getting up and placing Ciri on the couch and handing her her book before pulling Jaskier out of the room and into the bedroom so they can get dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Grab your oils and your coins." Geralt told Jaskier, who did as he's told before allowing Geralt to pull him out the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. claiming, transformations, and missing loves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is where the plot splits form version 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A half hour later, geralt carried Jaskier into the inn with a fake worried expression. Jaskier was faking being unconscious so they could lie that he had been cursed.</p><p>"I need a room. The bard was cursed and breaking it is gonna be painful for him. I need somewhere I can do it safely." Geralt said, real worry in his voice. Jaskier knew the transformation is gonna be painful but he didn't think jaskier knew just how painful. The inn keeper looks at Jaskier then looks at geralt and gestures to a room down the hall.</p><p>"Follow me." The inn keeper said with a smile. She leads them down a hallway and to a room with a bed inside.</p><p>"White wolf, I should let you know that I know you're both lying. I know you intend to claim him and that the transformation will be painful. Don't worry I'll let you two be. And I'll make sure no one comes running to help the bard." The woman said quietly. Geralt freezes and looks at her in shock before sighing and tosses Jaskier on the bed who just starts laughing. </p><p>"Well, fuck. Can I ask how you know this?" Geralt said tiredly.</p><p>"I dated a witcher a couple years ago. Good lad named Eskel. He wanted to mate with me but then I found out my father promised me to someone else. I didn't want to leave Eskel but my father sold me off to the guy before I could explain and say goodbye. The man died last year and I've been waiting for a witcher to come through so I could ask about my Eskel." The woman said softly. Geralt looks at her in shock.</p><p>"So you're the missing intended sister-in-law. Well, fuck. Jaskier, our child surprise and I were going to Kaer Morhen after we leave town. Eskel is gonna be there. He's been rather depressed these last few years. Rarely leaves the keep anymore. Hell, rarely leaves his bed. If you let us stay here until his transformation is complete free of charge, I'll personally deliver you back to Eskel. We can have a double wedding. After all claiming is only the first part." Geralt said warmly, holding hands hand out to shake. The woman smiled up at him and shook his hand excitedly.</p><p>"Thank you. Take as long as you need. My name is Heather. When you're done, let me know and I'll bring some food and rags." She said warmly before handing him the door key walking out.</p><p>Geralt then closed and locked the inn door. He then turned to Jaskier who automatically noticed the predatory look in Geralt's eyes.</p><p>"You're sure about this? Once it's done, there's no going back." Geralt asked as he pulls his shirt off as Jaskier lays himself on the bed. </p><p>"Please claim me Geralt." Jaskier whimpers. The smell of complete willingness, hope, and arousal permeates the air and Geralt feels his brain fog up and be reduced to just instincts.</p><p>The snarl from Geralt shocked Jaskier but he couldn't help but moan as Geralt crosses the room in a blink of an eye and literally tears his clothes off his body.</p><p>"Please Geralt." Jaskier moans as he arches his back to grind against Geralt. Unfortunately, Geralt decided he was alpha wolf and pinned Jaskier with one hand to the bed. One hand was around his throat, squeezing just enough to establish dominance. And the other hand held both of Jaskier's hands above his head and pressed his hips to the bard so Jaskier couldn't move his hands and couldn't arch his back to gain friction. Jaskier notices the situation and immediately relaxes, submitting easily under his mate. Only after Jaskier relaxed his body did Geralt let go and begin to quickly work him open with the oils they brought.</p><p> </p><p>Once Jaskier could take 3 fingers easily, Geralt pulled away, which earned him a high pitched whine of disappointment. After all, he had been so close. Geralt then slicked up his cock and pressed into his mate's entrance. </p><p>He was so big, making Jaskier moaned loudly as Geralt bottomed out.</p><p>"Oh Geralt. Please fuck me. Please fuck me hard please. I want to feel you for days." Jaskier begged. Geralt moans and starts pounding into him.</p><p>It was an hour later that Geralt finally orgasmed, biting down hard onto Jaskier's neck, making the bard bite him as well as a 2nd orgasm rocked through Jaskier. </p><p>It was almost instantaneous the burning sensation Jaskier felt. Geralt pulled out of him just in time as the bard began to cry in pain before he suddenly started to convulse and scream as he changed. He was obviously in intense pain but all Geralt could do was hold him into the mutation had run its course. </p><p>Geralt watched in fear, guilt, and slight awe as his mate became bigger, more muscular and durable. his skin turned a lighter tan, freckles appeared, he even appeared to grow an inch or two to match Geralt's height.</p><p>Once Jaskier stopped convulsing, he laid breathing heavily and Geralt shook him lightly.</p><p>"Jas? Darling, look at me." He whimpered worriedly. </p><p>Jaskier groaned before opening his eyes to reveal metallic silver grey eyes that were slit much like Geralt's.</p><p>Jaskier looks around in shock, he could see every little detail around him and he could hear the Heather scolding someone away from their door. He could also smell something that he instinctively knew as worry coming from Geralt.</p><p>"Oh fuck. Is this what it's like to be you?" Jeskier asked softly. Geralt nods and smiles tearfully before pulling Jaskier to him.</p><p>"Thank goodness you're alright." Geralt whispered into his shoulder as he held his mate tightly. </p><p>"I'm alright, love." Jaskier sighed as he nuzzled Geralt's shoulder while Geralt did the same. Geralt felt Jaskier kissing his way up his neck and face until their lips met in a desperate kiss.</p><p>"You want a round 2?" Geralt asked against his lips.</p><p>"Yes, but be gentle. I'm sore." Jaskier answered before they fell back on the bed again.</p><p> </p><p>Later the next day, Geralt and Jaskier were getting ready to leave the inn when Jaskier noticed his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>"Holy crap! my eyes are silver and slit like your's" he shouts in shock. Geralt chuckles softly as he came over behind Jaskier and held him from behind.</p><p>"Yes. Original Witchers have gold eyes, witcher mates have silver eyes. I don't know if you're hair will change so we'll have to see. When I was human, my hair was a light brown and curly with my mother's red tint that showed up only in the right sunlight. And after the mutation my brown hair started to fall out and straight white hair grew instead. Your hair might change and it will grow faster now. It's why my hair is long, so I don't have to go into a barber every week. I just cut the ends off with a knife every week." Geralt said quietly as he mouthed at the claim mark on Jaskier's shoulder. </p><p>"Wow." Jaskier breathed.</p><p>"Mhmm. And you're going to need to be extremely careful when doing things. You have the strength of a witcher now. You could accidentally snap your lute in half just by picking it up or you could break Ciri's arms while hugging her. I suggest you allow her to help you learn what amount of strength to use. Just let your arms drape over her without squeezing at all and then squeeze tighter in small increments until she tells you to stop. Learning your strength is priority right now." Geralt said seriously, making Jaskier freeze and looked at his mate in the mirror. Geralt immediately smelled fear rolling of Jaskier.</p><p>"It'll be alright, song bird. That's why we're going to Kaer Morhen, so you can learn to control it just like every other witcher has." Geralt said soothingly as he rubbed his hands along Jaskier's back, scratching lightly as he went.</p><p> </p><p>Later after telling Heather that they would pick her up later that night, Geralt pulled Jaskier by the hand into his mother's cottage.</p><p>"We're back!" Geralt called out. Jaskier smiled as he could hear Ciri gasp in excitement and smell her happiness from where she was in her room. Ciri came running out but stopped short at Jaskier's new appearance.</p><p>"What the hell? What happened to papa, dad!?" She said, her tone angry and accusing.</p><p>"It's ok, little sparrow. Your dad and I mated and I got a few mutations out of it. We're having the wedding ceremony when we get to Kaer Morhen." Jaskier spoke softly, making ciri gape at him in shock before running to him and hugging him tightly. Jaskier slowly wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in his hair.</p><p>"Tell me if I'm holding you too tight. I haven't gotten ahold of this new strength yet." Jaskier mumbles as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, revealing in her sweet scent of Vanilla, citrus blossoms, and warm sugar.</p><p>"Your right, Geralt. She smells like a cookie." Jaskier chuckles as he looks over at his mate from over their pup's head. Geralt nods and goes over and hugs them both, effectively sandwiching Citi between them.</p><p>"You're heartbeat is like dad's now." Ciri says with her ear to his chest.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm basically just like Geralt but I just don't have the same training he does." Jaskier said with a little shrug the pressed a kiss to Geralt's lips.</p><p>"Fuck you three are adorable." Marie's voice cuts through the air, making them all jump apart and Geralt to jump in front of both Ciri and Jaskier and growl protectively. Jaskeir noticed instinct had overtaken his mate's mind and immediately stepped around Geralt and pressed his hands to Geralt's chest and rested his forehead against his mate's.</p><p>"Geralt, love, it's alright. They won't hurt us." Jaskier said reassuringly, making Geralt shake himself out of it and relax. Geralt just closed his eyes and moved his face to nose at Jeskier's claim mark to breath in Jaskier's scent to calm himself before turning back to his nervous mom and sister.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Instincts are hard to push away sometimes, especially when I'm startled. The way witchers are made, we acquire a lot of animalistic qualities, including extreme protective instincts to protect our mates and pups. It doesn't help that you two have extremely quiet footsteps." Geralt said calmly. Visenna nods and smiles.</p><p>"Can I hug you, Jaskier?" She asks, looking between her son and his mate. Geralt nudges him forward and Jaskier smiles before hugging the woman to him.</p><p>"I'm pleased to have met you, Miss Visenna." Jaskier said quietly.</p><p>"You will call mom, young man. You're my son-in-law after all." Visenna said sternly, making Jaskier chuckle.</p><p>"Yes, mom."</p><p>"And now that you're part of this family, I want to give you this before you head off. Think of it as a wedding gift." Visenna said with a smile before reaching behind a counter and pulled out a silver sword.</p><p>"It belonged to another witcher that came through here almost 50 years ago, he unfortunately, didn't make it but he wanted it to go to the next witcher I came across." She said before handing it to Jaskier. Jaskier unsheathed it partially and he could hear Geralt's breath hitch.</p><p>"Can I see that?" Geralt asked quietly. Jaskier hands it to him gently and is immediately bombarded by the sheer grief he sensed from his mate.</p><p>"I recognize this sword. It was Zieeks. He was my best friend at Kaer Morhen. I actually bought this custom made for him after graduation. He was in the class above us and graduated a few years before me." Geralt mutters as he sits down on the couch heavily and stroked his hand against the leather holster. He traced the small rune that meant 'eternity' with a sad smile.</p><p>"I engraved this rune so he would always know that I'd be there for him." He told them before looking up at Jaskier and ciri who were watching him with sadness.</p><p>Geralt presses a small kiss to the rune before holding the sword out to Jaskier.</p><p>"You should keep it. I can't think of anyone else worthy enough to wield his sword. I know he would want you to have it." Geralt said lovingly before kissing his mate then turning slightly to hug his pup tightly in his arms and ciri revelled in the protectiveness and the love that came with that hug.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Cure for a Depressed Witcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after leaving Rivia, Geralt, Jaskier, Ciri, and Heather arrived at Kaer Morhen. Geralt let out a piercing whistle which was answered seconds later.</p><p>Then drawbridge was lowered and Geralt led them inside. They were greeted by Lambert and Vesemir, Eskel was nowhere in sight.</p><p>"Geralt! Good to see you again. I take it you brought company for a reason?" Vesemir asked curiously as they all dismounted the two horses.</p><p>"Yes. Vesemir, Lambert, I wish to introduce you to my mate, Jaskier and our pup, Cirilla. And this is Heather. She's Eskel's missing intended. We found her in rivia." Geralt said warmly. Lambert and Vesemir look at Jaskier's silver eyes and smile widely before turning and giving Heather a hopeful look.</p><p>"Welcome to Kaer Morhen. Eskel is in his room. Bring him down to dinner. He'll need to bathe first." Vesemir said to Geralt and Lambert before telling Jaskier, ciri and Heather to follow him. Geralt and Lambert go down to Eskel's room to see Eskel laying on the bed, looking at the ceiling.</p><p>"Eskel, get up. You're coming down for dinner but first you're going to get a bath." Geralt said before bodily picking him. Eskel weakly protested but Geralt growled warningly at him, making him sigh and follow him to the bath house.</p><p> </p><p>After they all bathed and dressed, Geralt drug Eskel through the halls while Lambert walked a few paces in front of them.</p><p>"I have a surprise for you. Listen to what she has to say." Geralt said before Lambert opened to door to reveal Heather who was helping ciri braid her hair. Geralt nudged him forward but Eskel couldn't move, he was overwhelmed by fear that the vision before him would disappear.</p><p>"Eskel! My love." She whimpered and flung herself into his arms. His arms moved to hold her without his brain telling them to before suddenly realizing that this wasn't a dream. He brought his head down and presses his nose to her neck and inhaled deeply, drawing in the scent that he had craved for years.</p><p>"I thought you never wanted to see me again. How are you here? Why did you leave me?" Eskel croaked before breaking down in tears.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, my love! My father sold me off to another in a different city! He forced me to go and I didn't have time to say goodbye or to explain. I tried to get to you but I wasn't fast enough. By the time the old fuck died… mysteriously around the time a few gold coins of mine disappeared as well I might add... you were gone and didn't know where to find you. So I went to the closest witcher friendly town and waited until another witcher came through. It's luck that it was your own brother that came through. He brought me to you in exchange for a free inn room for a night, so he could mate with Jaskier." Heather said before pulling away and kissing him deeply.</p><p>"I love you, I still want to mate with you." She said against his lips. Geralt grinned at Jaskier who came up and tucked himself into Geralt's side as they all smiled at the happy reunion.</p><p>"Eskel." Geralt said, getting his brother's attention. "How would you feel about a double wedding?" He asked as he pulled Jaskier closer. Eskel looks between his brother and the man who was obviously his mate judging by the silver eyes and grinned.</p><p>"Sounds great." He said warmly before pulling Geralt into a tight hug. "Thank you. You're the best big brother a guy could have." Eskel said into his shoulder, inhaling Geralt's scent that he always equated to safety. Geralt hums and hugs his little brother tighter before releasing him only for Lambert to pull Eskel into a hug too.</p><p>"Welcome back, big bro. I missed you." Lambert said quietly.</p><p>"I'm sorry I left." Eskel whispers into Lambert's hair, pulling in the scent as he did.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later, after dinner and full introductions and planning for the wedding, Eskel pulled Heather off to his room.</p><p>Ciri was dozing lightly on Geralt's and Jaskier's lap while they shared stories about their travels with Lambert and Vesemir. Geralt had decided that he would bring ciri to bed after heather's transformation was done. He had no doubt that the screams of pain would wake her up and she'd be scared for the woman.</p><p>As if destiny read his mind a loud pained scream rang through the halls, making everyone look toward the sound. Ciri bolted up in fear but Geralt just gathered her up and held her shaking form.</p><p>"It's alright. It's just the transformation. It hurts, a lot, but it's worth it. She'll be alright. We just need to let it run its course." Jaskier said quietly as he placed his hands over her ears and started singing beside one ear hoping to drown out some or the pain filled screams.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later the screaming stopped, which made jaskier release her ears. Everyone sat in still silence for a few seconds but then burst out laughing as Eskel's astonished voice rang out a few minutes later which was followed by a loud moan/</p><p>"HOLY FUCK! LOOK AT YOU ASS! IT’S BEAUTIFUL!"</p><p>"She must be ready for that second round." Jaskier laughs as he picks ciri up.</p><p>"Come on, love, let's go let's go put her to bed." Jaskier said quietly to geralt.</p><p> </p><p>They quickly put ciri to bed in a spare room a ways away from Eskel’s room before going to the room Geralt always used when he stayed. They made love slowly and just enjoyed themselves before falling asleep tangled together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks after they arrived, Geralt and Jaskier found themselves standing shirtless in expensive black pants with a gold sash around Geralt's waist and a silver sash around Jaskier's, at an altar in the Kaer Morhen garden next to Eskel with Yennefer Triss, Ciri and Lambert as witnesses. </p>
<p>About 50 people had been portaled in from different places in the continent. A few of Jaskier's old friends from Oxenfurt, Geralt's mother and sister and a few odd friends they had all made on the road. Heather's mother showed up as well. Geralt didn't know exactly who was in the crowd. He, Jaskier, Eskel and Heather had given Yennefer a list of people to gather but he didn't know who accepted the invite and who declined. The only people that he knew were not there was Jaskier's family. He refused to send them an invitation.</p>
<p>"Geralt, if you consent to the mating and wedding of Julian Alfred Pankratz, offer your hands." Vesemir asked, Geralt smiles and offers Julian his hands.</p>
<p>"Julian Alfred Pankratz if you consent to the mating and wedding of Geralt, take his hands." Jaskier did as he's told and takes Geralt's hands with a smile. Vesemir then gets help from Lambert and lays an extremely heavy ceremonial silver sword over both their hands which they held it only by combining their strength.</p>
<p>"With this sword upon your hands, it symbolizes that together, you are stronger than when kept apart. One can not hold a weight meant for two." Vesemir said proudly.</p>
<p>"Geralt, do you take Julian Alfred Pankratz to be your husband and your mate through life and into the sweet peace of death?" Vesemir asked calmly.</p>
<p>"I do." Geralt said</p>
<p>"Julian Alfred Pankratz, do you take Geralt to be your husband and your mate through life and into the sweet peace of death?"</p>
<p>"I do." Jaskier said tearfully, making Vesemir and Lambert take the sword off their hands then press a brand to their sternum, right below where the medallion will lay. Jaskier grunted and squeezed Geralt's hands as the pain hit him. Once the brand pulled away Jaskier sighed and looked at Geralt with a smile.</p>
<p>"Then with my blessing, you are wed. Kiss your mate, your husband." Vesemir said with a smile. Jaskier surged forward and kissed Geralt deeply. They family clapped excitedly and Ciri ran up and hugged them tightly before they stepped off the altar and let Eskel and Heather take their place. The only difference was Heather had a thin shirt on that was wrapped in a way that it exposed the skin between her breasts where the brand would go but kept her modesty somewhat intact.</p>
<p>Vesemir repeated the process and when the branding came, Yennefer was the one to brand Heather while the men averted their eyes. She was the only the second female to be mated and married to a witcher and the first one died over 2 hundred years ago with her mate.</p>
<p>Eskel and Heather kissed each other and stood and was congratulated by their friends and family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night they drank and danced, and it was a romantic happy affair. Geralt danced with Jaskier and Eskel danced with Heather.</p>
<p>Geralt was getting himself a jug of ale while Jaskier had began performing on stage when a familiar hand tapped his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Geralt." Marilka said softly from behind him. Geralt jumped around to face her and was met with a no long young marilka.</p>
<p>"Marilka?" Geralt breathed with a smile, making her tear up.</p>
<p>"You remember me?" She asked quietly.</p>
<p>"Of course. You and Renfri were really the first people other than my fellow witchers that I actually cared about. Marilka, I didn't want to kill Renfri. She forced my hand just as those men did. They attacked first, I didn't want to hurt them. You have to believe me. I didn't want someone to get hurt, expressly you." Geralt said urgently.</p>
<p>"Why me? We did you care about me?" She whimpered.</p>
<p>"I cared because at the time, I was 71 years old and in that long time, you were the first one to not stink with fear. Renfri tried hide it but I could still smell it on her but you, you just smelled of hope and happiness." Geralt said warmly before sighing and pulling marika to his chest as she wept. His eyes met Jaskier's across the room and his mate looked at Marilka in confusion. Geralt just shook his head lightly and made pointed to his eyes then made a splashing motion at his neck then put his hand at hip height with his fingers stretched out and palm parallel to the ground, indicating a child hight. </p>
<p>Jaskier smiled and nodded in understanding. He had heard whispers of the poor little girl that had become attracted to Geralt before he earned the name The Butcher of Blaviken.</p>
<p>Marilka calmed down a few minutes later and pulled away in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I ever doubted you. It was revealed a few years ago what Stregobor was actually doing and that the moniker he gave you was unjustified. You're actually well liked in Blaviken now. People respect the fact that even though you were defending yourself, and you still accepted the moniker because it didn't sully anyone else's name. You didn't get mad or vengeful and try and kill anyone else. Most people have renounced their hated you and started spreading word that you should be hailed as a hero." Marilka said softly, making Geralt smile.</p>
<p>"Well, that's the best wedding present I could probably ever get. Thank you Marilka." He said happily before offering his hand.</p>
<p>"Now, care to dance?" He asked, making her laugh and take his hand. They danced for a while before his mom asked to cut in. He then after he danced with his mom, he danced with his sister, Yennefer, triss, even Princess Adelaide who was the former striga he saved. Then finally, as the night drew to a close, Geralt wrapped his husband in his arms and said their goodbyes then whisked Jaskier off to their bedroom to consummate their marriage.</p>
<p>Yennefer portaled most the guests home then portaled the ones who lived close to the the closest village to Kaer Morhen so they could find their own ride. And at last, all was quiet at Kaer Morhen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On the road again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their short honeymoon, Jaskier, Ciri, and Heather were trained hard. And after a little over a year at Kaer Morhen, Vesemir declared they were ready and they were each given a medallion, armour, and two swords. Although Jaskier only got a steel sword because he wanted to honor Geralt's old friend by putting his silver sword to go use.</p><p>It was a spring morning a few days after the small graduation that Geralt and Jaskier took some time to themselves and watched the clouds from the small garden on the keep grounds.</p><p>Geralt laid shirtless on his back on a blanket while Jaskier laid shirtless on his side with his head on Geralt's shoulder. Jaskier traced the brand with a finger as Geralt played with his now shoulder length brown hair. His hair hadn't changed color luckily but the curls had gotten more unruly.</p><p>"So, I got word about my parents." Jaskier sighed as he adjusted to prop himself up on his elbow. Geralt looks up at him with a small confused frown.</p><p>"Why? What did they want?"</p><p>"Since they don't know we're married, they think I'm still single. They arranged a marriage for me. They placed a bounty on my head to bring me back to them. The reward is even bigger if they can bring me back in time for the family reunion in a week." Jaskier said quietly. The potent stench of fear and rage starts wafting from his mate, mixing with his own scent of worry and despair.</p><p>"I won't let them take you from me." Geralt growled.</p><p>"I know. I need to go to them and show them that we're married. I know they only arranged it so I would settle down, start a family, live a happy life. So when they see you and Ciri, they'll cancel it. And since I have to go back, we should go so I can go to my family reunion. My family is large, scattered and wealthy so we get together every year for a few days. It'll be on my parent's farm." Jaskier whispers. Geralt sighs and sits up and flips them so that Jaskier was underneath him before he became licking the column of his throat, spreading his scent in the process.</p><p>"Fine but the others are coming with. It'll be good for Eskel to get out anyway. Besides,  we're part of your family now too. We should be there." He rumbled. Jaskier rumbles his own agreement and pulls Geralt down for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Citi comes running up and flops herself over Geralt back from where he's still holding himself over Jaskier.</p><p>"Hi dad! Lunch is ready." She cackles before grabbing his mug of his ale from where he set it aside, took a couple big gulps before putting it down and running off with a laugh.</p><p>"Bye dad!" She giggled as she ran off only to tackle Lambert to the ground and start a play fight.</p><p>"One of these days, she's gonna get a big mouthful of Lambert's homemade Vodka and she isn't going to like it." Geralt chuckles as he takes a sip of the sweet ale. And watches his brother playfully fall to the ground to let his daughter win.</p><p>"Yeah, but she'll learn her lesson." Jaskier said with a chuckle. Geralt agreed and stood up and helped Jaskier to his feet before taking his husband's hand as they walk to where the others were gathering for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>They ate their mutton and their venison with some carrots and small tomatoes. The food was good and the company was definitely better.</p><p>"So Jas got some news earlier and we need your help." Geralt said as he grabs Jaskier hand and squeezes it reassuringly.</p><p>"My parents put a bounty on my head to bring me home alive. They arranged a marriage for me because they believe I'm still single and that I still travel alone. I know they only want the best for me, even if they don't understand that traveling and music is my passion. The reward is bigger if they can get me back before our family reunion in a week. I have to go back and show them I'm off the market but I want you all to come with us, since my family too. Papa Vesemir, we understand you can't come. Your job is to protect the keep and we understand that but we really hope you three will accompany us." Jaskier explains, looking at Eskel, Lambert, and Heather.</p><p>"Of course we'll come. You'll need help keeping bounty hunters away. You're family now, blue bird. You have our support and I think we're all glad to have a chance to meet the family in law." Lambert said.</p><p>"I agree and luckily, you don't look like you used to. You're much bigger, your hair is longer, and your eyes are definitely not what they used to be. If you drop the bright colors, it'll be very difficult to recognize you. This means we can most likely get to your family reunion without incident." Eskel said before taking a bite of venison.</p><p>"Thank you. We should ride out tomorrow. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can go about our lives." Geralt said as he smiles down at Ciri who leaned against him. He presses a small kiss to her hair and wraps an arm around her shoulder, hugging her to him.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Lambert, Eskel, heather and Geralt saddled up their horses while Jaskier and Ciri went to get two young horses from the stables that they had been raising. Then after saddling them up, the 6 witchers made their way to the mountain for their long 6 day journey.</p><p>They even all choose to wear their armour since they had to be ready for an attack by bounty hunters.</p><p>After a day of riding, they stop into town where a flier is posted for the need of a witcher. Geralt and Eskel went to talk to the tavern owner who posted the flier while the rest went to the inn rooms.</p><hr/><p>Mina, who was talking with her friend, Antoinette, couldn't help but gape as 6 heavily armed and armoured people rode past them only for them to stop and dismount a little ways away. However, Antoinette's eyes caught something her's didn't.</p><p>"Look! They're all witchers. Since when do they travel in packs? Why are there women with them?" Antoinette whispers to Marie but their question was answered when two of the witchers kissed two others.</p><p>"I think those are their mates. In fact only 3 of them have golden eyes. That woman and the man they kissed have silver eyes. They must be their husband and wife. I heard rumors of a big wedding that happened at Kaer Morhen about a year ago. And I recognize one as the white wolf and it's known he has a daughter so I bet that's the white haired girl." Mina said but looked away as the blond haired woman with silver eyes looked their way and smirked. She had heard them.</p><hr/><p>In the tavern, Geralt and Eskel walk inside and walk over to the bar.</p><p>"You have a flier posted for a witcher?" Geralt asked tonelessly. The tavern owner looks between them and nod.</p><p>"Aye. A couple gryffins in the woods. 200 golds."</p><p>Geralt and Eskel look at each other in silent conversation before turning to the tavern owner.</p><p>"150 golds plus 3 rooms at the inn and stables for our horses." Geralt bargained.</p><p>"How many horses?" </p><p>"Six. And we want 50 golds in advance." Eskel said tonelessly.</p><p>"That works. Deal." The tavern owner hands over the 50 coins in a bag.</p><p>"Thank you." Geralt said as he took the small bag.</p><p> </p><p>They then walked out and Geralt followed Jaskier's voice to a market booth a little ways away. They got there and found Lambert and Jaskier while Jaskier tried to get Lambert to wear a feather hat, teasing him about his growing bald spot. Lambert looked to minutes from decking Jaskier but of course Jaskier had zero self preservation instinct and kept talking.</p><p>"Darling, if you come out of this with missing teeth, I'm not going to be happy." Geralt rumbles, taking Jaskier's chin and tilting it up so silver eyes met gold. Jaskier whined lowly in his throat and moved his mouth to such on the thumb that had previously rested on his chin. Eskel and Lambert wrinkle their nose and cupped their nose into their own hand, trying to stifle at the sent of lust wafting off both Geralt and Jaskier.</p><p>"You two are disgusting. Lambert and I will take care of the gryffin. You two go get this out of your system before we set out tomorrow." Eskel grumbles as starts walking to their horses.</p><p>"Heather took the pup to the small library they have here by the way. They said they'll meet us at the tavern around dinner time. They'll whistle when they're there." Lambert said before mounting his horse, stella, and taking off after Lambert. Geralt looks away from Jaskier who had basically plastered himself to Geralt's front and faced the booth owner.</p><p>"I apologize for any disturbance my mate and my brother caused." Geralt said over Jaskier's squeal as he hefted Jaskier up and onto his shoulder.</p><p>"It's no problem, Mr. White Wolf. Thank you for getting between them though." The man said with a smile. Geralt nods with a small smile and carried Jaskier to the inn. </p><p> </p><p>Once they got their rooms, Geralt carried Jaskier into one and immediately pressed him to the door, his lips covering Jaskier's with a low growl.</p><p>"Please fuck me." Jaskier whimpers as Geralt's lips traveled downwards. Geralt pushed Jaskier pants down and put 3 fingers to Jaskier's mouth.</p><p>"Suck." Geralt said gruffly. Jaskier whines and sucks his fingers into his mouth while Geralt knelt down and threw one of Jaskier's legs over his shoulder and licked a big strip over that already fluttering asshole. Above him, Jaskier cried out and jerked with his Geralt's fingers still in his mouth. Geralt smirked and continued to lick and taste the puckered rim until he forced his tongue through earning a loud keen from above him. Later, Geralt pulled his hand away from Jaskier's mouth and found that that he could easily push three fingers into Jaskier's hole.</p><p>"You knew this would happen didn't you? You prepped yourself before we left this morning." Geralt rumbles, allowing this fangs to slightly catch on the rim, which earned a choked sob from his mate. Geralt hums and picks his husband lowers him onto his dick. </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/nolracy/status/1239858661456936960/photo/1">visual aid NSFW</a>
</p><p>With the way Jaskier was practicing bent in half, the angle was so deep. Jaskier cried out as Geralt hit that spot inside him relentlessly and within minutes both were coming but they didn't stop. Geralt continued to pound into him before pulling him away from the wall and bringing him to the bed. Jaskier fell with his back to the bed and Geralt continued to drive into him as he had Jaskier basically laying on his shoulders and neck while his feet were spread and hoisted into the air by Geralt's strong arms. The new angle caused stars to appear behind Jaskier's eyelids as he suddenly came again with a loud wail. Still, Geralt continued his relentless pace even if he was starting to falter as his climax got closer.</p><p>"Are you gonna be a good bitch for me? Gonna take my fucking seed like the hungry slut you are?" Geralt growled as he suddenly pulled out, flipping Jaskier onto his hand and knees then slammed back into him.</p><p>"Oh fuck! Yes! Feed me your hot seed! Fill me up so good! I'll be a good bitch! Please! Please!" Jaskier sobs and begs. Minutes later, Geralt slammed into him one last time before biting down on Jaskier's shoulder and roaring as he fell over the edge.</p><p>"Oh fuck yes!" Jaskier cried and shuddered as he climaxed for a third time. </p><p>After they both calmed down slightly, Geralt pulled out and collapsed on his side then pulled Jaskier to lay beside him. </p><p>"I love you." Geralt said quietly as he traced the brand on Jaskier's sternum.</p><p>"I love you too." Jaskier said quietly and pressed a kiss to Geralt's brand.</p><p> </p><p>They laid that way for a small time before getting their strength to take a bath. After they were clean, Jaskier donned his darker clothes and his armor then put his swords on his back while Geralt did the same. They then went down stairs just in time to hear Heather whistle the tune that let them know they were at the tavern.</p><p>"There's the signal. Let's go." Geralt said quietly as he took Jaskier's hand and led him to the tavern.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the tavern, a blood covered Eskel and Lambert were talking to the owner while Heather and Ciri were chatting quietly. All eyes turned to them but they didn't care as Ciri bounded over with a book in her hand.</p><p>"Dad!! Look! Aunt Heather got me a new book!" She said excitedly as she ran over only to trip on a loose floorboard. The heavy book went flying from her hand as she fell and Geralt dove to catch her. However, as he did so, the book flew over his head and smacked Jaskier in the face hard enough to knock him over. Jaskier yelped in pain and fell with his hands holding his nose.</p><p>"My face! My beautiful face! Goodbye cruel world! My time had come! I see the light!" Jaskier fake sobs dramatically on the ground while Geralt help Ciri up both pointingly ignoring him.</p><p>"Geralt!? Geralt! I see the light!... stop ignoring me!" Jaskier whines, making Geralt glance at him smirk and get up. Jaskier smiles up at him and throws his hand over his eyes and sighs dramatically as Geralt walks over to him However, Geralt just steps over him and keeps going, which earned him a sound of offence and disbelief from Jaskier and a loud laugh from Lambert and Eskel who Geralt had joined at the bar.</p><p>The tavern patrons couldn't believe their eyes. These witchers were acting nothing like they imagined from the stories they heard. However, the dramatic brunette and the white haired witcher did manage to bring a smile to everyone's face. Said brunette was now fake crying how his husband doesn't love him anymore and how could his own daughter hurt his face in such a way while the other witcher's ignored him. After a few minutes Jaskier got off the ground and sat in a chair and visibly pouted, even had his bottom lip stick out slightly. Ciri smiled and goes over and climbs into his lap so they were chest to chest and her face was buried in his neck.</p><p>"Ha! Jokes on you! I got the snuggles!" Jaskier cackled, and sticking his tongue out at Geralt. Geralt just chuckled and walked over with his ale Stein. He sets it down on the table and picks up both Ciri and Jaskier and sets them both on his lap so Ciri's back was to his chest and Jaskier's bruised face was centimetres from Geralt's.</p><p>"You're wrong. I got the snuggles. And from my favorite people as an added bonus. Even if one of you looks like a raccoon." Geralt said with chuckle and pressed a kiss to both of his husbands black eyes.</p><p>"You two are disgustingly cute." Eskel grumbles as he sits down with Heather in his lap and Lambert beside in the chair beside him.</p><p>"Oh fuck off. You and Heather are the same." </p><p>Jaskier snarked but Geralt just chuckled.</p><p>"But we are glad to see you up and about. Lambert and I definitely missed our brother." Geralt said reaching across the table to squeeze Eskel's hand before returning it to its place against Jaskier's back.</p><hr/><p>The villagers didn't know how to respond to the witchers' interactions but it definitely helped chase some of the fear away. This group of witchers in front of them acted like they were just a family on a road trip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Visual aid is not mine. I got permission from the artist to use it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Did you feel that?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late afternoon on the day before the reunion when a firm knock sounded at the door. Tabatha and Fergus look up from where they were talking to their oldest son, Mark, about his missing younger brother and then share a look between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That might be the bounty hunters." Fergus said hopefully, but Mark just shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Julian would take special care to not get caught by a bounty hunter." Mark said tiredly. Tabatha goes and looks through the little window and sees it's 6 armed witchers standing at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a pack of witchers." Tabatha told them. Furgus opens the door to be met with 4 hulking men and 2 scary looking women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I help you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi dad." One long haired, silver eyed man said quietly. Fergus looks at the man closely while Tabatha pushed past him and hugged her son. Mothers always recognize their children, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Julian!" Tabatha cried into his armored chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi mom." Jaskier mutters as he hugged her and inhaled her scent while Fergus smiled and looked at the witchers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, witchers, for bringing my son home. We'll take him from here." He said and tried to close the door but the white haired witcher snarls as the other witcher's shift into something very predatory as a burley scarred hand is placed on the door to keep the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will not take my mate from me." Geralt snarls, making Fergus look at him in fear as Jaskier push away from his mom and moves to Geralt. Mark tries to stop him but his brother rounds on his and snarls as well, silver eyes slit in anger, fangs bared. Mark looks at him in confusion and shock but lets him go. Tabatha, Fergus and Mark watch as Julian puts his hands on the snarling witcher's chest and presses his nose into the underside of his jaw and makes a snuffling sound in the back of his throat as Julian rubs his face against the witcher's neck. It was a sound that humans weren't capable of making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The change in the white haired witcher is instantaneous as his focus moves to Jaskier. They see his pupils dilated and he rumbles happily and gently bumped their foreheads together. The witchers knew the gesture as a sign of affection and thankfulness but to the humans, it was definitely odd. Jaskier takes Geralt's hands and turns around to face his parents but wraps those strong arms around him while the other witchers stand down behind them. Geralt pushes his nose into the space behind Jaskier's ear and purrs while Julian smiles at his parents and brother, his silver slit-pupiled eyes now wide with happiness. Then to their complete surprise, a teen girl comes over and forcebly pushes herself under both of their arms and against Jaskier's chest. They watch in awe as their son smiles down at the girl who wraps her arms around his neck and allows Julian to pick her up with her legs around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom, Dad, Mark. Meet my husband and mate, Geralt, and his daughter, Cirilla." Julian introduced with a smile but Geralt interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our daughter, Little Lark. We're mated, we're married, she's ours, not mine." Geralt rumbles lovingly as he pressed a kiss to Ciri's forehead before turning to Julian's parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I apologize for my outburst. Witcher's are very protective of their mates. It's instinctual to immediately jump to aggression to protect what's ours. I'm Geralt of Rivia, the white wolf, behind me are my brothers, Lambert and Eskel. And in Eskel's arms is his mate and wife, Heather. Our bluebird here heard about his arranged marriage and the bounty and we came to tell you that he's already happily married and has been for over a year now." Geralt said warmly, holding his hand out to shake. Fergus takes a deep breath and shakes the witcher's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pleasure to meet you all. Please come in." Fergus said tiredly and stepped back. The group walks in and Fergus leads them all to the guest rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had originally planned on Julian bunking with his brother while he was here but I can tell that won't work. So here are three guest rooms, do with them as you please. Dinner will be ready soon all of you wash up. There is a bath house outside we use for the ranch hands. You boys can use that and ladies, you can use the washroom upstairs." Fergus told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, but we won't eat your food. We'll go hunting. 5 mutants and a teenage human eat a lot and you were only planning for one more person at best. We'll get our own meal then we might go train for a while." Geralt said warmly but Eskel shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, we all need to meditate. Especially bluebird. He needs to practice going into a deeper meditation state. We'll train tomorrow morning." Eskel said, making Lambert nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree. We all know you need to meditate Geralt. You're just too stubborn to admit it." Lambert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Fine. We'll meditate together and train tomorrow at sunrise. Let's first get ready to go hunting." Geralt sighs gesturing Jaskier into his room while Eskel and Heather take another and Lambert and Ciri walk to the other. However, Mark stopped ciri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, since I'm your new uncle, you should take my room. A young girl like yourself shouldn't have to share a spare bed with her uncle. You go ahead. It's the last door on the right. I'll stay here." Mark said quietly. Ciri sees her dad standing shirtless behind Mark in his door and looks at him questioningly. Geralt smiles and nods, making Ciri smile too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Thank you, Uncle Mark. I'll stay here with aunt Heather while you guys go hunting, dad." She said before hugging him and running off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark then hears a throat clear behind him and once he turns, he's met with a bare chested witcher watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for doing that. It's true she shouldn't have to share a room with Lambert but we often can't afford four rooms. I know you don't feel comfortable around us but I hope over time, you will. We can even give you a few pointers with a sword if you want." Geralt said quietly. Mark smiles but narrows his eyes at something on the witcher's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. Can I ask what that is under your medallion?" Mark asked curiously. Geralt pulled the medallion away to reveal two wolf heads pressed together by their foreheads, like mated wolves do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a marriage brand. Witchers mate for life and wedding rings get damaged way too easily. So we do something more permanent. If you ever see a witcher with a brand like this, that means they're married and the silver eyed witcher that is with them are mates. That's why Julian and Heather have silver slit eyes." Geralt said as he grabbed a shirt and slipped it on shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, do you want to join us on our hunting trip?" Geralt asked curiously as Jaskier walked out in a plain black shirt and pants as did Eskel and Lambert. They all had two swords on their backs though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. How do you guys hunt?" He asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, usually use our swords. Because of the mutations, we can pretty easily ambush and kill a deer before they realize we're there. We'll probably find a herd somewhere and we'll stick you away from it but with sight. You can watch how we do it. You won't be able to keep up with us, so you'll only be tagging along to watch but you're still welcome to come." Eskel said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark looks at them blankly before shrugging. Eskel, Jaskier and Geralt slipped by him but Lambert stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for doing that for Ciri. There's only one bed and I know she would have been uncomfortable with it. I know she's fine sleep in a bed with Geralt and Jaskier but that's because they're her dad's. I'm okay sharing a bed or sleeping on the floor. I don't really care. It's up to you." Lambert said softly before giving a small nervous smile and followed his brothers out the door.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mark watched from his horse as his brother and his witcher family silently circle two deers that were munching on some grass. Lambert and Geralt had foregone swords so they could wrestle it to the ground because apparently deer could smell metal. Jaskier and Eskel were up in the trees out of the wind that would carry their smell. Suddenly a bird call comes from the tree Julian was in and was answered by the same birdcall from Eskel. They were in position, Mark realized. He sees Lambert and Geralt nod to each other and do a few hand signals. Then in the blink of an eye, they had both deers on the ground and Jaskier and Eskel were falling from the trees sword pointed down and ramming through the heart of the deers. Mark watched as they all stood up and smiled before congratulating each other and realized there was something strangely majestic about how these men hunted. It was so organized and brutal. Just like wolves and Mark couldn't help but watch how Lambert's muscles moved enticingly under his shirt. Mark jerked out of that thought pattern with a curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. I'm falling for a witcher too." Mark mutters to him as he watched as they gutted the deers and left the innards for the forest animals then hiked up the deers on their shoulders. They walked like that back to the farm where Tabatha was sitting in the garden talking to Heather and Ciri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're back." Geralt called out, making the girl look their way and smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We got the fire and spit ready for you, dad." Ciri called and got a thank you in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, after the deer finished cooking, mark was invited to eat with them since he had spotted the deer in the first place. Although all the witchers had heard and smelled them a mile before they saw them and secretly all guided mark to where they knew the deer were so Mark could say he helped them hunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark sat down next to Lambert and watched as the 6 witchers ate their fill with very little left over and talked and laughed and Julian even sang a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an experience that Mark would never forget. These witchers weren't monsters at all. They were normal guys that just hid behind masks of cold indifference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the meal, Mark watched quietly as the 5 adults settled on their knees and closed their eyes. They became still and started breathing less and less until he only saw a shallow breath every few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Mark had gotten ready for bed after bathing and then slipped into the bed shirtless. It was big enough for two people but he was still a little nervous. He sighed and pulled out a book while he waited for Lambert to come back from the Bath House. He had just gotten to a good part when there was a small rapt on the door before it opens to reveal Lambert without a shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Mark said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi." Lambert rumbles with a yawn. Mark watches as Lambert quietly goes about his nightly routine of cleaning his armour and oiling and sharpening his swords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I can smell your lust, nervousness and confusion. So could the others. Your brother told me that if I break your heart he'd kick my ass. He wouldn't stand a chance in a real fight but the sentiment should've appreciated." Lambert said quietly without Looking up from his sword. Mark chokes slightly on air as he looks up in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I I-I don't- I mean-" He stammered but Lambert just chuckles and walks over to Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel the same way ya know. I don't know why but I feel the attraction. Geralt said he had felt the same when he met Jaskier. It was an instant attraction, even if he didn't want to admit it." Lambert said quietly as he sat on the bed and laid down on his side, facing Mark. Mark looks at him silently before shifting to lay down facing Lambert. Mark watches as Lambert's nostrils flare and his pupils wided. Mark slowly runs his hand over Lambert's face, tracing all the lines and curves. He then trailed down in his quiet exploration to the scars covering the pale skin and to Mark's amazement, a loud purr like rumble started in Lambert's chest as he continued his soft touch. He smiles up at Lambert and meets the hooded golden gaze before moving to kiss those soft lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sparks fly as their lips meet and their tongues dance together. As Mark moves to straddle Lambert, he feels something primal snaps inside him and he knew Lambert was the only one for him. Mark pulls back with a gasp and looks at Lambert in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell? Did you feel that?" Mark mutters in awe. Lambert looks up at him in awe and licks his lips with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vesemir told me about this. It's rare to feel the mate bond snap together. As far as I know Geralt and Eskel didn't feel it." Lambert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If they other's are awake we should talk to them." Mark whispers as he let his hands trail through the chest hair on Lambert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are. Your parents are too. You're right. We should talk to them because if you want to mate with me tonight, there is stuff you and your parents will need to know. If not, I need to sleep somewhere else. Go get your parents. Meet downstairs in the living room." Lambert said quietly before nudging him off and getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lambert knocks on both spare room doors, making his brother's yell out for what he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys, I need to talk to you. Bring your mates. I felt the bond snap together with Mark." Lambert said nervously. He heard Jaskier scrambling out of the bed and stumble to the door as does Eskel. Jaskier opens their door first and crosses over to Lambert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is he?" Jaskier asks nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Downstairs. I told him to get your parents. It's something they need to know about." He answered softly. Jaskier nods and pulls Lambert into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised. You're a good man and I know you'll treat him well." Jaskier said reassuringly before pulling away and running off to his brother. Geralt pulls his little brother to him and hugs him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. It's a scary feeling suddenly not knowing how to live without them. Jaskier and Our mate bond moment wasn't much but that was only because we had already known each other for 20 years. I know how you feel though. So uncertain about what you feel is real or not. It is. The day before Jaskier and I mated, was the first time we kissed. I felt it the bond snap together. It's scary but it's worth it. You did the right thing by getting us and his parents up to talk." Geralt said warmly as Eskel hugged Lambert from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I felt it to with Heather. We were going to mate a few days after the bond snapped together but we didn't get the chance because of her father. It's the reason I was so depressed. My heart and soul was hers. In that instance, I couldn't function without her anymore. It's a terrible pleasure for us witchers to be bound to such in such a way. However, we need to learn to make the most of it. He'll want to be claimed and if it's not tonight, it'll be soon. Don't worry." Eskel said quietly as Lambert took comfort in his brother's embrace and in their support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys are the best brother's I could ask for." Lambert mumbles, earning a chuckle from Geralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's go talk with your future mate and his parents."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Explanations and a third mated witcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lambert walked downstairs with Geralt, Eskel and Heather following behind him. They walk in to see Mark fidgeting with his fingers and Jaskier talking quietly to him while their parents watch in confusion. Obviously waiting for an explanation. Mark immediately looks up and meets Lambert's eyes obviously sensing his distress. Tabatha and Fergus watch as Lambert goes over to Mark and pulls them chest to chest with a low whine. Lambert pushes his nose against the pulse point on Mark's neck before moving and rubbing his cheek against the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier smirks at the look of confusion on his brother's face and chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's scenting you. Just let it happen. It's normal. They don't like it when they're mates smell like anyone but them." He said warmly as Geralt comes up from behind and does the same. Jaskier just tilts his head and let's him while Mark watches in understanding. The two witchers then pull away after giving them a few sniffs and Jaskier raises an eyebrow at both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you two done being possessive? Can we start explaining to my parents what is happening now?" Jaskier asked, his tone teasing. Eskel nods and sits down with Heather in his lap, which makes Lambert sit with mark in his lap which Geralt copies with Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is going on?" Fergus asked tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mark and Lambert formed a mate bond. Which means they're soulmates or at least  as close as there is to that kind of compatibility. They should both mate with each other soon. Then they'll get married at Kaer Morhen after that. -Mark, pay attention. You need to understand this.- mating with a witcher isn't a decision to take lightly. It's basically marriage. They have a ceremony at Kaer Morhen to marry witchers but it's just a ceremony. It's just to legalize and acknowledge that you're mates. Mating happens after a mate bond is made. A mate bonds are always unintentional but witcher can be happily mated without a mate bond. It's just something extra that some mates have. Geralt and I and Eskel and Heather both have mate bonds. Mating, it's exactly what you think it is. It's making love. However, you both need to climax either at the same time or very close to each other, then you need to bite each other on the neck hard enough to draw blood." Jaskier said as he pulled his shirt down to reveal the bite mark between his shoulder and neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's called a claim mark. It's one way you can tell if a witcher is mated. Geralt, how about you explain the transformation, I don't really remember most of it." Jaskier said calmly, making Geralt nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is a compound in our saliva that activates when extremely aroused and it's administered through the claim mark. The compound will turn you into a mutant like Jaskier and Heather. It's extremely painful, but Jaskier has assured me it's worth it. I like to think it's much like childbirth. Extremely painful in the moment but nothing but tender soreness, love and warmth afterwards. And the pain only lasts for a few minutes. Once the transformation is done, you'll be like us except for your eyes will be silver like Jaskier's and Heather's and you'll be more inclined to submission around your mate. Finally when this family reunion is over, we'll all go to Kaer Morhen and you two will get married and branded like I explained to you earlier." Geralt explained then let Eskel jump in with anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mark, you need to remember that you'll be like us, we'll train you. You'll become a witcher in right. And that means you get our abilities and our life expectancies. Witchers live much longer than anyone else. Vesemir is over 400 years old I think. Hell, Geralt, Lambert and I are over 100. You will be trained like we are because you need to know how to defend yourself. Yours and Lambert's very life forces will be tied once you claim each other. That means, if you die, he will too and if he dies, you will as well." Eskel said tonelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does anyone have questions?" Geralt asked curiously. Mark shakes his head and turns to look down at Lambert in consideration. He then looks to his parents who smile and nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll support you, Mark. If this is what you really want, then you have our blessing." Tabatha says softly, making Mark grin and lean down to kiss Lambert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take me to bed and and claim me." He mutters against Lambert's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me get Ciri up first. So she doesn't freak out when you scream." Jaskier said calmly before going up the stairs. A few minutes later, Jaskier comes back down and with ciri still asleep in his arms. Lambert then picks up Mark and takes him up the stairs and into their bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna take Ciri out to the barn. It's far enough away that Mark's screams won't bother her. Geralt stay with them please." Jaskier said before taking Ciri out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next hour, Geralt, Heather, Eskel kept Fergus and Tabatha company while they could all hear the pounding of a headboard on the wall. Suddenly Geralt hears Mark finish and stands up and goes to pin Fergus to the wall while Eskel pins Tabatha to him. Screams of pain ring out from Mark and Fergus and Tabatha start struggling against the witchers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let us go! He's hurting him!" Tabatha cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know. That's why we're holding you here. We have to let it run its course. They claimed each other. Mark is becoming like Jaskier. All mates underestimate how painful it is." Eskel said soothingly. Tabatha sobs at the sound of her baby in pain but stops struggling and curls against his chest. Eskel holds her tightly, still restricting movement but adjusts so he can rub her back. The screams continue for a few minutes before suddenly cutting off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FUCK! OWWW" they all hear Mark yell before he starts laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to witcher senses, Mark." Eskel said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eskel, I can hear you! This is amazing!" Mark yells back at a volume that Tabatha and Fergus could hear too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning. Remember, training at sunrise!" Lambert said loudly enough for everyone to hear as Jaskier walks in the door with ciri still asleep against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quietly all got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A family reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Fergus woke to the sound of fighting in the back and the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Fergus gets up and pulls on some clothes and walks down the stairs to open the door. On the other side was his sister, her husband and teen son.</p><p>"Isabella, Daniel, Harry, welcome. You'll have to excuse our lack of readiness. It's been an eventful weekend. Please come in. I assume Julian and Mark are out in the back with their family."  Fergus said with a smile as he picks up an apple out of the fruit bowl. However, before before they could reply Ciri comes running down the stairs with her swords on her back.</p><p>"Good morning, Grandpa! Sorry no time to talk! I'm late for training!" She shouted as she flipped over him and grabbed the apple out his hand and ran out the back door.</p><p>"Who the hell was that!? And how did she learn to do that?!" Daniel asked in shock.</p><p>"That was Cirilla. She's Julian's step-daughter. Julian came back yesterday with his family and sibling in laws. They're outside, training." Fergus said tiredly before leading them out to the back. </p><p> </p><p>Outside, Fergus could see all the witchers outside and shirtless, except for Heather and Cirilla who were fighting hand to hand while in just thin shirts and leggings. Fergus could see that the tents, tables and chairs and two large bonfire rings had already been constructed but wasn't lit. It seemed the witchers had set up for the family reunion while they were asleep and had surprisingly done a good job at making it look good.</p><p>Fergus looks and see Geralt and Julian standing on top of the horse fence with blindfolds on and swords in hand while Eskel watched them closely. Lambert was off to the side giving a basic sword instruction to Mark. </p><p>Fergus nudged his sister and pointed to where Mark and Julian were then pointed out and named each witcher. They watched as Geralt twirled his sword and Julian did a different move before suddenly Geralt lunged at Julian which Julian twirled on the balls of his feet and parried the blade away before bringing him sword up to strike at Geralt, only for Geralt to flip back with his leg extended and kick Julian in the chest. Julian was kicked back but managed to maneuver himself into staying on the narrow beam.</p><p>"Good, Julian. Use your agility and speed against your opponent, strength and skill does not always make someone victorious." Eskel said proudly and motions for Lambert to join them. Mark kisses Lambert before helping tie the blindfold over Lambert's eyes. Lambert gives him a quick thank you before he gets up behind Geralt and immediately attacks. Geralt stops the blade coming toward his back and back kicks Jaskier. They continue to trade blows as they twirled and flipped on the fence. </p><p>After about ten minutes of intense fighting suddenly Jaskier gets kicked again and he doesn't have time to adjust, making him fall to the ground with a hard thud and a groan. Geralt tenses and dodges a blow that Lambert sent his way.</p><p>"Darling, you okay?" Geralt asked worriedly as he continues his fight with Lambert. Jaskier just chuckles as he takes off his blindfold.</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine, love. I'm gonna go get a drink. You two continue."  Jaskier said before standing up with a groan and Geralt and Lambert then go after each other with speed and strength that is borne with experience.</p><p>"Holy crap." Harry mutters in awe as they flipped and spun in a dance of death until suddenly Geralt swept Lambert's legs out from underneath him and Lambert went falling to the ground.</p><p>"I Yield!" Lambert said, making Geralt stand down and reach up for his blindfold. He flipped off backwards and landed lightly on his feet with a smile.</p><p>Isabella, Harry, and Daniel watch as Julian tackles the white haired witcher who just catches him with one arm and kisses him deeply while remaining standing. The white haired witcher moves to Julian's neck and they can see him lick and rub his cheek against the skin making Julian tip his head back with closed eyes. They see Mark go to the shorter witcher, Lambert, Fergus had said and Lambert did the same to him as Geralt was doing to Julian while the older woman went to the long, dark haired witcher named Eskel. The white haired girl noticed them watching the witcher couples in confusion and immediately went to them.</p><p>"Hi. You'll have to excuse them. They're scenting each other. It's normal for witchers. Smell is extremely important to them, it gives them a lot of information. Including if you're trustworthy or not and where and with who you've been.  So, instinctually they rub against their mates to make sure their mates smell like them, especially when there are new scents around. And by new scents, I mean you and anyone else who is here. In their mind if their mates smell like them, others won't try and take them. Witchers are extremely possessive and protective of their mates. Hell, dad almost tore his own mom and sister to shreds because they startled him while he was with papa." Ciri explained, watching as a look of understanding filled their eyes before continuing. "They know you're here by the way, they're just focusing on getting training out of the way before more people arrive." She said with a smile.</p><p>"Well, thank you for letting us know. I'm Daniel, this is my wife, Isabella, and our son Henry. Isabella is Julian and Mark's aunt." Daniel said warmly.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. I'm Cirilla." She said with a smile. At that time, the witcher couples pull away from each other and start walking over to the humans.</p><p>"Aunt Izzy, Uncle Daniel, Henry! Nice to see you!" Jaskier said brightly, silver eyes widening in happiness.</p><p>"Nice to see you too Julian. I see you've been busy." Isabella said with a smile as she hugged him to her.</p><p>"Oh yes. I see you've met my daughter. Ciri darling. How about you go ask your father and uncles to go get a few deers for dinner tonight. I'll have a bath drawn by time they get back.</p><p>"Okay papa!" Ciri said before bounding off and tackling Geralt. Who allowed himself to be pinned to the ground by the teen.</p><p>A few minutes later, the witchers gave their mates a kiss then grabbed their horses and rode off for a hunt, leaving Mark, Jaskier, Ciri, and Heather at the manor.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later that night, the Pankratz family were getting to know the wolf pack of Kaer Morhen and to all the human's surprise, they weren't actually that scary. Geralt and Eskel told stories of Kaer Morhen and all the pranks they played. They teased their little brother and his new mate about being adorable even though they both were the same way with Jaskier and Heather. A few of the men of the Pankratz family wanted to spar with the witchers even though everyone knew it wasn't a matter of if they could best the witcher but more the human men wanted to compare who could last the longest in a spar.</p><p> </p><p>And as the sun dipped low, Geralt and Eskel made a show of lighting the bonfire pits with igni, much to everyone's amazement. Then Jaskier brought out his lute and started singing away. And if Ciri bribed him. To sing 'toss a coin to your witcher' well, no one had to know.</p><p> </p><p>When the night ended, Jaskier leaned heavily on Geralt as they all made their way to their rooms.</p><p>"Thank you for tonight, Darling. I had fun." Jaskier mumbles as Geralt crawls into bed beside him. Geralt hums and kisses him softly before pulling Jaskier to lay against him comfortably.</p><p>"You're welcome. Good night my love."</p><p>"Good night, my wolf."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>A/N: If you liked my work, you can help support me and buy me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/superherogeek1">coffee</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>